Maven Calore
Maven Calore ist der Sohn von König Tiberias VI und seiner zweiten Frau, Elara Merandus und somit Cals jüngerer Halbbruder. Nach seinem Verrat und dem Sippenmord wird er zum König gekrönt und herrscht an der Seite seiner Mutter über das Königreich von Norta. Aussehen Maven ist blass, hat schwarzes Haar und scharfe Gesichtszüge. Seine Augen sind hellblau. Er ist schlanker und etwas kleiner als Cal. Maven ist in Gläsernes Schwert siebzehn Jahre alt. Charakter Er besitzt großes schauspielerisches Talent, das jedoch einen wahnsinnigen und verbitterten Menschen verbirgt. Er kann charmant und einfühlsam sein, wenn es erforderlich ist. Dazu besitzt er eine ungewöhnliche Menschenkenntnis. Ganz wie es auf einen Psychopathen zutrifft - Maven ist nämlich genauso grausam und skrupellos, er kennt kein Gewissen, wenn es um das Erreichen seiner Ziele geht und versteht sich fabelhaft auf das Intrigieren - in dieser Hinsicht ähnelt er seiner Mutter sehr. Handlung Maven wächst am Hof als Prinz auf. Stets ist er nur der zweite Sohn. Sein älterer Bruder Cal erhält all die Bewunderung für sein strategisches und kriegerisches Talent, während Maven nie genug ist. Aus Enttäuschung schickt ihn sein Vater mit 12 Jahren an die Front, damit er härter und mehr wie Cal wird. Dort findet er einen Freund namens Thomas, einen Roten, der im weiteren Verlauf des Kriegs stirbt. Als Maven 17 ist, wird er mit der Neuen Mare Barrow verlobt, die für die verschollene Adlige Mareena Titanos ausgegeben wird. Anfangs zeigt er sich ihr gegenüber wie der unbeachtete Zweitgeborene, "der Schatten der Flamme": zurückhaltend, charmant aber auch leicht verbittert gegenüber Cal. Er scheint die Misstände in Norta zu erkennen und ist bereit sich für deren Tilgung sogar gegen die anderen Silbernen zu wenden. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass alles ein Trick war, um Mares Herz zu gewinnen und somit die Scharlachrote Garde zu infiltrieren. Maven hat mit seiner Mutter seit langem eine Intrige gesponnen um seinen Vater und seinen Bruder Cal zu stürzen und selber an die Macht zu gelangen. Dennoch hat er durchaus eine gewisse Zuneigung für Mare übrig und macht ihr das Angebot, an seiner Seite zu herrschen, was sie jedoch ablehnt. Im Folgenden stellt sich heraus, dass er bessessen von Mare und wahnsinnig ist. Er lässt sie nach ihrer Flucht aus der Arena im ganzen Lande suchen, um sich an ihr persönlich dafür zu rächen, dass sie ihn verschmäht hat. Er schreibt ihr Briefe und versteckt sie in Kinderleichen, um sie einem gnadenlosen Psychoterror auszusetzen und schickt Kindersoldaten in den gewissen Tod. Auch brennt er ihr den Buchstaben "M" in die Brust, damit sie seine Liebe nie vergesse, Shade kann sie jedoch retten. Nach Elaras Tod ändert sich nichts an der Grausamkeit des Kindkönigs, bis Ellen in sein Leben tritt. Ab dem ersten Moment verliebt sich Maven in die junge Rote. Jedoch hat er das Gefühl nicht gut genug für sie zu sein und als sie von der Garde umgebracht wird, dreht der Zweitgeborene durch. Aus Wut plant Maven eine von ihm ausgesandte Kinderarmee - ein Köder, in den sie vereitelt beißt - mit ihren Gefährten zu befreien. Mavens Untergebenen vereiteln die Befreiungsaktion, ehe diese überhaupt beginnen konnte und schießen das Flugzeug mit den Rebellen - darunter Mare und Mavens Bruder Cal - ab. Der Usurpator nimmt Mare ein weiteres Mal gefangen und sie ergibt sich um Cals Willen. Maven schrickt nicht davor zurück sie zu foltern und vor ganz Norta bloßzustellen: Er legt ihr eine Leine an und behandelt sie einem Hund gleich, macht sie lächerlich, so wie sie selber einst den Tod seiner Mutter vor dem ganzen Land lächerlich gemacht hat. Damit zeigt er auch, dass das Maskottchen und die Personifizierung des Widerstandes besiegt ist. Er hält Mare in einem speziellen Raum gefangen, der mit stillem Stein ausgelegt ist, später veranlasst er Evangeline ihr Handschellen anzufertigen, die ebenfalls ihre Fähigkeiten unterdrücken. Er zwingt sie in Propagandavideos vorzugeben, sein Palast biete einen sicheren Hafen für Neublüter. Dabei veranlasst er aber die Arwens Ader zu lassen, um neue Vorräte an stillem Stein anzufertigen. Um das rote Volk für sich zu gewinnen, reist er durch die Arbeitsghettos und verspricht Frieden und andere nichtigere Dinge, versichert die Scharlachrote Garde und die Neublüter seien die Ursache allen Übels. Maven gibt sich Mühe eine Allianz mit den Lakelandern zu bilden und den Jahrhundertelangen Krieg and der Grenze zwischen den beiden Seen Tarion und Eris zu beenden, indem um Iris Cygnets Hand anhält. Diese ist eine Nymphin und die Erbin des Königs von Lakeland. Damit allerdings macht er sich das Haus Samos und dessen Verbündete zum Feind - schließlich war es Evangeline Samos, welche die Königinnenkür gewann und rechtmäßigen Anspruch auf den Thron hätte - welche daraufhin mit dem Haus Haven ein Komplott schmieden und einen Attentat auf ihn begehen. Maven überlebt nur knapp, die Verschwörer können in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Kurz darauf verkündet das Haus Samos dass sie ihren Regierungsdistrikt offiziell vom Staat Norta trennen. Fähigkeiten Maven besitzt das Talent der Familie Calore Feuer zu manipulieren und resistent dagegen zu sein, zeigt sich aber als nicht so begabt wie sein Bruder. Trivia * Der Name Maven bedeutet "der Verstehende" bzw. "der Experte" * Maven kann nicht träumen * Laut Victoria Aveyard würde Maven Musik von Hans Zimmer und John Williams hören, wenn diese in seine Zeit überliefert wäre * Maven ist einige Monate jünger als Mare es:Maven Calore pl:Maven Calore Kategorie:Silberne Kategorie:Hauptperson Kategorie:Calore Kategorie:Könige